Dudas
by Milenary
Summary: Secuela de Sentir . Todavia es muy pronto para comenzar a sentir un nuevo amor, pero si él me rechaza tendre mucho mas dolor, porque lo perderia como un amigo


Esta es la secuela de ´´Sentir´´ espero de todo corazón que les guste

N.A: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor ,solo de la presente historia y la canción que esta presenta.

* * *

Dudas

Respiro mientras pongo una mano en donde está mi corazón, este late rápidamente, tanto que me asusta, mientras ese chico se aleja.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que tuve que decir adiós a mis sentimientos de la que fue mi ´´Primer Amor´´ , me había dolido pero de a poco, viendo como ella era feliz, comencé a darme cuenta que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado…Mi corazón estaba destrozado al principio pero de a poco, pasito a pasito, comenzó a recuperarse de una forma constante con la ayuda de un chico en particular.

Hacia pequeñas cosas, me saludaba con una sonrisa, cuando debíamos de hacer algún trabajo en grupo o en pareja, él era el primero en ofrecerse para hacerlo conmigo, cuando salimos con nuestros amigos, él se quedaba a mi lado, creo que era porque ambos nos sentíamos incomodos con la pareja de tortolos, me abría la puerta, como todo caballero inglés, para entrar y era mi compañero cuando debía de practicar canciones para el coro, él tocando el piano, mientras yo cantaba, él estaba siempre hay para mí

Comencé de a poco a fijarme en esos detalles, y cada vez sentía una enorme alegría, que no podía explicar de dónde provenía, invadiendo mi corazón.

Cada vez que su mirada azul se fija en mí, logra ponerme nerviosa, haciendo que, como ahora, mi corazón lata con impaciencia…Este sentimiento lo conozco pero todavía es muy pronto para volverme a enamorar.

No estoy lista aun para aceptar un nuevo amor, todavía no olvido del todo el amor que le profeso a Sakura Chan, es demasiado pronto para fijarme en alguien más, si me enamoro de nuevo, sobretodo de él, que se ha convertido en mi Mejor Amigo, si le llegase a confesar mis sentimientos y él me rechaza, perdería a un amigo y mi corazón le costaría mucho más curarse, porque él no estaría a mi lado para ayudarme.

El amor es complicado, pero ¿por qué ahora me tengo que fijar en él?, es mi amigo y me ha ayudado tanto para curar mi roto corazón, es tan amable y tierno conmigo, él no me ha pedido nada todo este tiempo, solo se queda conmigo….Creo que por eso comencé a fijarme en él.

Si me rechaza, lo perderé como amigo, no quiero eso, jamás he escuchado que la amistad que une a un chico y una chica perdure una vez que se es rechazado,…Va…Va a ser un doble dolor para mi pobre corazón, Sakura Chan nunca supo de mi amor para ella, creo que el único que se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento es aquel chico, que ahora, me tiene en un mar de confusiones, dudas y miedos.

Es cierto que ahora soy feliz por Sakura Chan, ella esta con Shaoran Kun, y me alegro que, con esfuerzo, he podido decirle ´´Adiós´´ a mis sentimientos por ella, pero la verdadera duda es esta, si a Eriol (Ambos nos habíamos comenzado a llamar por nuestros nombres de pila, al pasar tanto tiempo juntos) le digo mis sentimientos ¿Me rechazara? O ¿Corresponderá a mis nacientes sentimientos por él? Si pasa lo primero ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de que será incomodo? O ¿Se alejara para no verme más? O si llegase a pasar le segunda opción de que corresponda mis sentimientos ¿Seremos capaces de ser felices? Mi felicidad ¿Sera la de él? Porque para mí está claro ahora, verlo sonreír y que sea feliz es mi mayor felicidad, porque hace que mi corazón se llene de dicha…Es un sentimiento tan maravilloso, que me dolería más de lo que las palabras pueden describir si me llegase a rechazar….Pero también creo que si me llegase a corresponder, sería la chica más feliz del mundo.

Ahora lo que me mantiene con la mano en mi acelerado corazón, fue porque cuando él se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, como suele hacerlo para que no acompañar a la pareja de acaramelados, tomo mi mano todo el viaje, solo haciendo eso, logro que mi corazón fuera un zumbido, por lo rápido que eran sus latidos, él me hablaba como siempre, ignorando el enorme sonrojo que estaba en mis pálidas mejillas y lo nerviosa que logro ponerme simplemente porque estamos tomados de las manos.

¿Puedo enamorarme totalmente de él? Y que él….¿Me….Corresponda?

Sonrío un poco, mientras todavía siento el calor en mis mejillas, mi mano en mi corazón y el viento que mese suavemente mi cabello…Enamorarme de él, puedo hacerlo, porque cuando cierro los ojos para ver a la persona que es la más importante para mí, lo veo a él y ya no a Sakura Chan…Sus pequeños gestos y detalles solo hacen que me atraiga más y de a poco le de mi corazón.

Eriol Kun, si me llegase a enamorar de ti, ¿me corresponderás? O ¿me rechazaras?

Cierro un poco mis ojos y colocando ahora mi otra mano en mi corazón, solo suelto un poco de la canción que debo de practicar para el coro, que describe a la perfección mi situación.

_Dudas puedes tener

En tu corazón

Eso lo sé bien

El miedo invade tu visión

Eso lo comprendo

El naciente amor que tienes en ti

Te deja una gran inseguridad

Debes aceptar

Este corazón este corazón

Esta dispuesto a luchar

Para mirar para mirar

El futuro y más allá

Este amor este amor

Lo que hare

Aceptarlo felizmente_

La canción tiene razón, con miedo aceptare este nuevo amor naciente, teniendo la esperanza de que esta vez….Si sea correspondida.

* * *

N.A: Creo que todas las chicas que hemos tenido que decir adiós a un amor o hemos sido rechazadas, hemos tenido dudas y miedo cuando nos damos cuenta que un nuevo amor está naciendo.

Que me dicen….¿Me dejan un Review?

P.D: Voy a ser bien sincera, esta es mi opinión personal sobre el amor, yo creo honestamente que este sentimiento es bien bipolar


End file.
